STAMMI VICINO
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Summary: Kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang penting dan berharga di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga sekalipun. Di luasnya lapangan quidditch, gelapnya hutan terlarang… atau mungkin dinginnya danau hitam.


**STAMMI VICINO**

.

.

.

Fanfic pertama di akun baru setelah terkena WB setahun lebih, dan tiba-tiba akun yang pertama tidak bisa dibuat log-in. orz…

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything here, nor am I making profit from this. Just for my happiness and satisfied my OTP (^O^)v . Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling dan yang terkait.

 **Warning** : BL, modified!Year6. Don't Like? Don't Read. Beberapa istilah tetap dalam bahasa Inggris, karena saya merasa aneh jika diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Typo dan misstypo yang tidak disengaja...

Summary: Kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang penting dan berharga di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga sekalipun. Di luasnya lapangan quidditch, gelapnya hutan terlarang… atau mungkin dinginnya danau hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **STAMMI VICINO** , non te ne andare…

 _(I hear a voice crying far away)_

Draco merasa sangat lelah. Tubuh dan pikirannya serasa mati rasa setelah seharian ini mencoba memperbaiki _the vanishing cabinet_ tanpa hasil. Waktu semakin sempit sedangkan usahanya sepertinya masih jauh dari selesai, apalagi sempurna. Perlahan menghela nafas Draco menyandarkan tubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus ke dinding batu menara Astronomi yang dingin. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan diri sejenak sebelum harus kembali ke asrama, di mana essai Ramuan dan Transfigurasi menunggu untuk diselesaikan malam ini juga. Sepertinya Draco memang harus kehilangan tidur malamnya lagi jika tidak ingin mendapat detensi karena gagal menyerahkan tugas.

Astaga… betapa Draco berharap semuanya segera berakhir, secepatnya. Karena Draco sendiri sejujurnya tak tahu apakah dirinya masih bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dari ini. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik jika saja Profesor Snape gagal menyelamatkannya dari kutukan gelap Potter. Paling tidak Draco bisa terlepas dari tugas mustahil yang diperintahkan Dark Lord kepadanya, dia juga tidak akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu pada keluarganya jika dia sudah mati terlebih dahulu bukan? Tapi… siapa nanti yang akan menjaga ibu tercintanya? Hah…

'Potter… siapa yang menyangka _The Golden Boy_ bisa menyerangnya dengan kutukan segelap itu?' Meski sebenarnya Draco tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry Potter sepenuhnya, Potter hanya berusaha membela diri dari serangan Draco. Merlin, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu sampai berniat menggunakan Cruciatus? ah tentu saja! Dia baru saja kehilangan harga dirinya saat Potter menangkap basah dirinya, si angkuh Malfoy menangis dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan ditemani hantu penunggu toilet. Salazar…

"Sectumsempra, huh?" tanpa sadar jemarinya meraba bekas luka yang masih sedikit terasa sakit, tepat di atas jantung. Meski sudah seminggu rasa sakitnya masih belum hilang juga, entah karena Potter yang memberikannya atau memang sifat kutukan itu sendiri rasa ngilu dan kebas yang terkadang muncul sangat menyebalkan dan menganggu. Sama seperti Potter. Menganggu dan menyebalkan. Tapi tak lebih semenyebalkan ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy. Lebih dari sekali Draco berfikir apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya jika Draco benar-benar mati, apakah Lucius akan sedih karena kehilangan anaknya atau hanya sedih karena kehilangan satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy? Heh, Draco bahkan mungkin tidak akan kaget jika Lucius akan menikah lagi agar tetap mempunyai keturunan. Dan orang-orang berfikir Draco ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya.. huh

Sadar jika sebentar lagi tengah malam Draco beranjak meniggalkan menara ketika matanya menangkap bayangan keluar dari kastil ke arah lapangan quidditch. 'Lagi? Apa yang dilakukannya tiap malam di lapangan quidditch, di udara sedingin ini? kebodohan Potter benar-benar tiada batasnya. Potter memang aneh.'

Ya, sosok bayangan yang dilihatnya saat ini dan beberapa malam terakhir adalah Harry Potter. Dari mana Draco tahu itu Potter? Tentu saja Draco tahu meski hanya samar-samar dan dari kejauhan, menjadi rival selama enam tahun tak mungkin dia sampai tidak mengenali orang paling menyebalkan se-Hogwarts itu. Sudah berulang kali Draco memergoki Potter meyelinap keluar kastil tengah malam sejak tahun ke enam dimulai, seringkali menuju lapangan quidditch, tak jarang menuju arah danau hitam. Mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan cumi-cumi raksasa, siapa yang tahu.

Heran juga kenapa dia belum mengadukan kebiasaan Potter keluyuran lewat jam malam kepada profesor Snape… Awalnya Draco mencoba tidak perduli, tangannya sudah penuh dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab lainnya. Tahun ini juga Draco tidak membully dan mencari perkara dengan Potter seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia punya hal lain yang lebih penting. Tapi lama-lama dia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kepala pitak itu, dan diakui atau tidak Draco mulai merasa ada yang kurang dalam tahun ini ketika dia dan Potter tidak membuat ulah seperti biasanya. Apalagi Potter baru saja meninggalkan tanda yang tidak akan pernah hilang pada Draco. Kenapa kalimat itu rasanya terdengar aneh?

Draco tersentak, kenapa dia malah memikirkan Potter? Itu bukan urusannya. Bodoh.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya ketika kembali melihat Harry Potter dari menara Astronomi, Draco Malfoy menyerah. Dengan langkah cepat Draco menyusuri kastil berdoa agar tidak berpapasan dengan profesor manapun menuju lapangan yang sudah sangan dihafalnya. Kalau dia tertangkap dia bisa beralasan ingin menangkap Potter yang juga melanggar jam malam sebagai Prefec. Sempurna.

Sesekali gerutuan keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa sadar semakin mempercepat langkah. Dengan kesal dihampirinya Harry Potter yang saat ini sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kursi yang ada di depannya, belum menyadari keberadaan Draco. Menerka-nerka kemungkinan Potter sedang tertidur atau tidak, Draco hanya berdiri diam, lalu-

"Potter!" Draco tak bermaksud mengeluarkan suara seketus itu.

Dan saat Potter menengadahkan wajahnya pada Draco dengan mata memerah dan basah serta bekas air mata yang terlihat samar dari kedua pipi, Draco semakin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Malfoy." ekspresi datar dan kosong Potter membuat Draco merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apa ini Potty? The Great Harry Potter… kau tidak takut mati kedinginan setiap malam merajuk di sini?" dengan santai Draco duduk berjarak 3 kursi dari pemuda yang kini menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?"

"Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi itu tidak sopan Potty." Harry Potter mendengus melihat seringai menyebalkan dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Draco mengernyit, tak suka dengan respon pasif yang tidak biasa dari seorang Harry Potter. Beraninya kepala pitak ini… Dia tidak keluar malam-malam dan kedinginan seperti ini hanya untuk diacuhkan oleh Potter. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Jawaban yang luar biasa Potty. Sangat Gryffindor-ish."

"…."

"Potter!"

Masih tidak ada respon. Si kurang ajar ini.

"Potty."

"Pott—" Draco mengentikan ucapannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Potter berbalik dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat di antara kedua mata Draco. Akhirnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Malfoy! Aku sedang tidak merajuk dan itu bukan urusanmu aku mati membeku atau tidak!"

Dengan tenang Draco memegang ujung tongkat Potter dan menjauhkan sedikit, tak ingin matanya yang indah tercolok karena sikap bar-bar Gryffindor di depannya ini. Tersenyum mengejek dia menjawab ringan; "tentu saja itu urusanku—" kedua _emerald_ Potter melebar, hijau bertemu abu-abu dalam diam, saling terpaku. Pipi Potter yang terlihat memerah membuat perut Draco merasa aneh. Lalu— "kalau tidak ada Harry Potter, siapa yang akan aku kutuk di kelas dan koridor, heh?" Draco mengangakat sebelah alisnya menantang.

"Tak bisa dipercaya! Kau sungguh tak bisa dipercaya Malfoy! dan juga sangat menyebalkan!" Potter mendengus marah, Draco menyeringai semakin lebar.

"What? Kau kira aku akan mengatakan aku akan merindukanmu jika kau tiba-tiba ditemukan mati di tengah lapangan quidditch? Sebegitunya kau mencintaiku Potter?"

"Your wish!"

Tawa Draco meledak saat itu juga. Merlin! ekspresi Potter sangat lucu. Menyadari kekonyolannya Potter mendecih, lalu tersenyum yang berlanjut tawa kecil ketika Draco masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"As-astaga! Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu Potter. Hahahaha…. Merlin!" Setelah beberapa saat Draco bisa mengendalikan tawanya, suasana kembali hening.

"Aku belum meminta maaf untuk kejadian satu minggu yang lalu," Potter membuka suara, "seperti yang kukatakan pada Snape, aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu. Aku tidak tahu mantra itu akan-akan..aku benar-benar minta maaf Malfoy…"

"Tidak tahu itu mantra apa dan kau mengujinya padaku heh? Hanya kau Potter… hanya kau yang bisa." Draco bisa melihat rasa bersalah Potter semakin besar, Draco mengutuk mulut besarnya dalam hati. "Bukan salahmu Potty." Potter menatap Draco ragu-ragu.

"Aku yang menyerangmu lebih dulu," Draco menoleh dan memberikan senyum tipis pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hah?! Siapa kau? Kau pasti bukan Draco Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Malfoy yang asli?!"

Draco terkekeh pelan. Puas bisa menghapus ekspresi kelam Potter dan dengan mudah mengubahnya menjadi lebih hidup meski hanya sebentar. Eh… sejak kapan dia dan Potter jadi saling bertukar gurauan seperti ini? Draco penasaran dengan apa yang bisa membuat Potter terlihat seperti pasrah dengan takdir dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ekspresi putus asa dan penuh kesedihan yang mendalam, seakan tidak ada yang mengerti dan memahami.

Ekspresi yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya setiap pagi saat menatap cermin. Hati Draco mencelos. Dan sekarang ekspresi itu kembali lagi saat Potter menatap langit malam yang kebetulan cerah hari ini.

"Potter…"

"Hmm…"

 _(Have you been abandoned as well?)_

"Are you Okay?"

"Heem…? Fine. Aku hanya … teringat dengan Sirius." _Ah.._

"Oh.."

"Aku… mereka mengatakan yang sudah terjadi sudah terjadi, tidak perlu diratapi dan ditangisi. Sirius sudah lama pergi, saatnya aku melupakan kejadian itu dan menyudahi masa berkabungku dan-dan berhenti bersikap murung seolah ini baru pertama kalinya orang terdekatku mati! Aku harus terus melanjutkan hidupku. Kau pecaya itu Malfoy?! Menyudahi masa berkabung…? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak sempat berkabung dengan benar! Aku— aku.."

"Potter.."

"APAAA?! Apa kau juga akan menyuruhku untuk berhenti bersikap kekanakan? Aku tahu semua orang akan mati… aku tahu itu, damn it!"

"Potter, kau menangis." Potter-Harry terdiam lalu mengusap dengan kasar air mata yang mulai keluar tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Percuma. Air mata itu justru semakin tak terkontrol.

Draco menghela nafas sangat pelan, kenapa suasana menjadi tak terkendali seperti ini? Bukankah tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu Potter sedang tertawa karena candaan Draco? Draco mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Lagi.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Draco berdiri mendekati Harry dan dengan canggung menyentuh rambut berantakan yang terkenal itu. Pott-Harry menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berair.

"Aku turut berduka untuk Black, Harry…" ucapnya pelan.

Draco terkejut ketika bukan menghentikan tangisnya, Harry justru memeluk Draco dengan erat dan suara tangis tertahan yang entah kenapa membuat mata Draco terasa panas.

…..

…..

…..

"Kau datang lagi?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya dari 'sirius' Harry tahu siapa yang sekarang ini berdiri di belakangnya. Harry mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Menunggu si Slytherin ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan saja _Scar-head._ " Harry mendengus tak percaya.

"Ya…ya… katakann sesukamu Ferret," suara tawa menggema dalam malam Hogwarts; "Kau membawa sesuatu? Aku kelaparan…"

Draco Malfoy mendudukan dirinya di samping Harry dengan nyaman. Tangan kanannya menyerahkan keranjang kecil pada rival semi teman barunya, sementara tangan kirinya melonggarkan dasi hijau kebanggan yang sudah seharian ini terpasang.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk kelaparan Harry. Ada banyak makanan di _great hall_ saat makan malam, tapi kau malah bertapa dan bersembunyi di sini. Kau membuat Weasley dan Granger kebingungan. Dan lagi kenapa di tepi hutan terlarang Potty…? Setelah bosan dengan lapangan dan danau hitam, sekarang kau ingin berteman Acromantula rupanya.." Draco tak bisa mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia khawatir kan?

Harry melirik tajam, tapi tangannya yang memegang erat keranjang dari Draco membuat lirikannya sama sekali jauh dari kata mengintimidasi; "Jangan menyindirku Draco. Aku hanya ingin suasana yang lebih tenang. _Great Hall_ terlalu berisik dan kau tahu sendiri sekarang Slytherin sedang menggunakan lapangan untuk latihan. Aku masih tidak percaya kau keluar dari tim, quidditch sekarang sedikit membosankan.."

Draco hanya bisa tertawa kecil menaggapi ocehan Harry. "Kalau aku masih di tim, aku tidak akan punya waktu menemanimu melihat langit bukan? Kau masih butuh bimbinganku untuk membedakan bintang apa yang kau lihat Harry."

Harry pura-pura tak mendengar ledekan Draco. Bukannya salahnya bintang-bintang itu tampak mirip satu dengan yang lainnya! Draco saja yang terlalu maniak dengan bintang dan benda langit lainnya, mentang-mentang bernama 'draco'. Lagipula Harry mengerti kenapa Draco harus mundur dari tim quidditch; sekolah dan 'tugas' yang dibebankan kepadanya sudah sangat menyita waktu Draco, belum lagi tanggung jawanya sebagai prefek Slytherin. Harry sudah merasa beruntung Draco masih mau menyempatkan diri menemaninya setiap malam sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Seperti saat ini.

"Draco… kau yakin tidak mau memberithuku tentang tugasmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu atau.. atau aku bisa mencari jalan keluar yang lebih baik…" Harry memandang teman barunya itu penuh harap.

Draco tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa Harry… aku tidak bisa melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Tidak untuk hal ini, tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi ini menyangkut nyawa ibuku, aku tidak bisa tidak melakukannya."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Hanya… jika sesuatu terjadi nanti… jangan membenciku. Jangan membenciku lagi Harry, berjanjilah," Harry ingin membantah tapi diurungkannya niat itu saat melihat raut wajah Draco yang semakin keruh. Harry menggenggam tangan kanan Draco erat, mencoba memberi dukungan semampunya.

"Hah~~ baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang bisa kita makan?"

"Heeeh…. cepat habiskan semuanya. Aku membawanya khusus untuk _The Boy Who Live To Annoy Me._ "

"Kau juga harus membantuku menghabiskannya Draco… kau membawa banyak sekali!" Harry mengeluarkan satu persatu makanan dan kue dari dalam keranjang, meletakkan berjejer di depan mereka. Draco mau membuatnya mati kekenyangan atau apa? Lalu tangannya menyentuh sesuatu—

"….Wine? Draco— hmp- dari mana kau mendapat ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau minum wine.. Godric, ini terasa seperti kencan haha.. " Harry berusaha menahan tawa sementara kedua tangannya memegang wine berlabel 1980 (tahun kelahiran mereka berdua) dengan takjub. Tunggu! Ini bukan kencan… kan?

Draco memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari mata Harry. Wajah malu Draco membuat Harry semakin ingin tertawa. Apa Harry tidak salah lihat.. Draco Malfoy… blushing..?

"Mother mengirimkan ini tadi pagi. Dan aku pikir aku akan membaginya denganmu, kau pasti tidak pernah minum wine semahal ini kan?" Pewaris Malfoy itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Telinga dan leher yang memerah membuat Harry tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

"O…kay."

"Ini bukan kencan Harry."

"Iya Draco… aku mengerti."

"Kalau mengerti tidak usah tertawa mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak menertawaknmu Malfoy… Hahaha"

"Potty! Aku bersumpah.. kalau kau tidak diam sekarang juga—"

Cup.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membencimu Dray.. sekarang kau yang diam, lalu kita makan dan habiskan wine yang katamu mahal ini, Okay?"

Draco hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang masih terasa aneh.

 _(come now, let's empty this glass of wine soon_

 _I'll start getting ready_

 _now be silent)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **P.S:** Tulisan italic dalam kurung adalah terjemahan Bahasa Inggris dari Aria Stammi Vicino OST anime Yuri! On Ice, yang dinyanyikan oleh Kazuma Kudo (Kalau tak salah ingat).

Stammi Vicino: Stay Close to Me

Non te ne andare: Don't Go

.

.

This is it xD. Mind for Review and ConCrit?

Bye ;)


End file.
